


Five Moments With A Cat And One With Cats

by viv_mae_lover



Series: Charles and Sir Fics [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character, but only very subtle, they adopt a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_mae_lover/pseuds/viv_mae_lover
Summary: Charles bursts through the door one day, all excited, carrying a pet carrier. He calls Sir to the living room and reveals that he adopted a cat earlier that day.So, now he and Sir have a pet cat.Not that Sir is complaining.





	Five Moments With A Cat And One With Cats

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day and did very minimal editing so if stuff doesn't make sense or there are mistakes, I'm sorry.

Charles ran through the door, carrying the cat in a pet carrier. He shouted through the house hoping that Sir would hear him.

“Sir! I need help! Please come here!” Charles shouted stopping in the living room and setting the carrier on the couch. He hoped the kitten would stay quiet until Charles was able to tell him.

“I’m coming, Charles!” Sir shouted as he came down the stairs. He had no clue what Charles was talking about but he was a little excited to see what it was. 

When Sir got to the living room, he came and sat beside Charles, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Charles’s cheeks tinted slightly as he smiled happily. 

“So, you know how you said that we could get a cat,” Charles asked with a bright smile. He turned around and brought the carrier onto his lap. The black kitten was towards the back, looking scared.

“Charles!” Sir shouted, wrapping his arms around Charles’s shoulders, kissing him hard on the lips. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve loved going with you.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Charles said sheepishly as he lowered his head. Sir chuckled, lifting Charles’s head up with a finger and gently kissed him. Charles pulled back from the head-spinning kiss when the cat let out a loud meow. 

“I bet the little guy wants out of there, huh?” Sir said, poking his finger through the thin metal bars on the front.

The kitten only meows back at him.

~~~

“Sir?” Charles asked from his spot on the couch. They were having a family movie night. The kitten, now comfortable with both of them, was laying in Sir’s lap. Both of them were absent-mindedly petting it.

“Yeah?” 

“We’ve had the cat for a week and have given him a name yet,” Charles pointed out. He had been thinking about what to name it since he had gotten it. He was an all black cat with a tuft of white on the neck area and a small white patch on his stomach. It looked too adorable not have a name.

“Well, what names do you think would suit him?” Sir asked, moving to be slightly closer to Charles. Charles brightened up at the question, a smile overtaking his face.

“Can we please call him Knightgale?” Charles asked with such excitement it cause Sir to chuckle. It was an interesting name but it for the kitten perfectly.

“Sure, Charles. But one question; why?” Sir asked. He not-so-secretly yawned and wrapped his hand around Charles. He giggled and leaned his head on sir’s shoulder.

“When I was younger, I had a black cat. I wanted to name it Knightgale but my sister got to name it. I forgot what she chose, but it definitely wasn’t as it as mine,” Charles said. He smiled up at Sir, leaning up to plant a kiss on his lips. 

Sir pulled away with a surprised gasp as he realized that Charles has stolen Sir Knightgale. 

“You stinker. Distracting me to get the cat. I see how you are,” Sir said, pretending (pretty badly) to be mad. Charles just laughed.

“If you want him, come and get him.”

And Sir jumped on Charles, squeezing Knightgale between them until he squeaked.

Knightgale ran away after he had meowed to show his annoyance.

~~~

“Sir, I need to ask you something and you have to be completely honest with me. How much bread have you been eating?” Charles asked with a sad kind of pout on his face. He hated to ask Sir about it but there was so much bread that has been going missing recently. 

“I have been eating just a couple of pieces a day. Sometimes one or two with breakfast or as a quick thing to eat. Why?” Sir said, very confused. From what he knew that had at least a loaf at a time. 

“I hope you aren’t lying to me because I have had to get new bread four times in the last week,” Charles said pointing an accusing finger at Sir. Sir scoffed and pushed his finger away.

“How do I know you aren’t eating the bread?” Sir accused Charles. Charles held a shocked face, with tears springing to his eyes.

“If I was eating the bread, I would have told you. And I wouldn’t have asked you if you were eating the bread. Do you think so little of me?” Charles asked. Sir instantly regretted asking Charles that and went to hug Charles.

“Charles, I didn’t mean it. Here, we’ll both stop eating bread and see if some is still going missing,” Sir said. Charles sniffled in his arms but nodded his agreement. 

“I’m sorry I accused you. It was just going missing and I try not eat too much of it.”

After four days of neither man eating bread, it was still missing. 

The whole house was tense. Sir would leave for his office before Charles got up and went to sleep before Charles did. The meal times were tense with none to very little talking.

On the fifth day, Charles got Sir in the kitchen before going to the office. 

“Sir, the bread is still going missing.”

“I know Charles,” Sir sighed and pulled Charles into his arms, “What else do you think could be taking the bread?”

And as he asked that Knightgale ran into the kitchen. The two pulled apart and watched the cat.

Who jumped up onto the counter, walked to the bread, and bit into a piece. 

Charles could have cried with happiness but opted to jump into Sir instead. 

Knightgale meowed, walking around Sir’s legs.

~~~

After the bread incident, Charles and Sir decided that they were going to have to keep up all the food that the cat might eat. 

They definitely did not want him getting sick. 

So they put all their food up. They decided to put just a little bit more food in Knightgale’s bowl so that he wouldn’t even try to eat their food. 

Knightgale was tame enough that Charles thought it might be a good idea to let the cat wander outside. They had a fence, so Knightgale wouldn’t be able to get out. 

“Charles, I don’t think this is the best idea,” Sir voiced his concern, standing in front of the door stopping Charles from going out it.

“And why not, Sir?” Charles asked, with an angry expression on his face. 

“What if he runs away?”

“We have a fence,” Charles said, throwing his hands in the air, “It’s not like Knightgale is going to be able to run away.”

“Fine! Let the cat out and see how it turns out,” Sir said, stomping upstairs. 

Charles sighed, he knew he was going to have to go up and talk with him. But before he did he let the cat out. Knightgale stayed on the porch, looking out to the grass. He meowed as if he was confused by it. 

Then he walked off the porch.

Charles shut the front door and made his way upstairs. He knocked before opening the door and saw that Sir was sat in a chair reading a book. He had an angry look on his face. 

Charles walked up to him.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Charles said. He took the book from Sir’s hands and put it on the bedside table. He grabbed Sir’s hand and pulled him up. 

“It’s okay, Charles,” he said, allowing Charles to drag him to the bed. 

“I’m going to cuddle you until you aren’t mad anymore,” Charles said, climbing onto the bed.

And they did cuddle. Until they fell asleep.

Charles woke up to scratching coming from the door. He rushed downstairs to let Knightgale in. He took the cat to the kitchen. Charles had gotten pretty thirsty during the night.

Unfortunately, the cat jumped from his arms and started heaving. 

“Sir! Knightgale got sick!” Charles shouted. Sir came bolting down the stairs less than a minute later.

“Do you know why he got sick?” Sir asked, picking up Knightgale and hugging him tightly. 

“No, but I’m going to clean it up and go back to bed,” Charles said, yawning. 

“Okay, I’ll be there with the cat,” Sir said, kissing Charles and heading up.

Two minutes later, Charles was walking up the stairs. 

“It was probably because of the grass,” Charles mumbled, climbing under the covers.

Knightgale meowed as if to answer Charles.

~~~

Charles convinced Sir to get a cat door so that Knightgale could come and go when he wanted. Sir caved quickly looking at Charles’s pouting face. He agreed but told Charles that they were going to have to lock it during the winter. 

But Charles wanted Knightgale to see more of the world than just their yard.

So when Charles saw a leash that was designed for cats he bought it.

“Sir, I something new for Knightgale,” Charles said that night when they were eating dinner. Charles had made macaroni and hamburger (he insisted that Knightgale had some too).

“Oh, really?” Sir said with a smirk. He knew that Charles was hiding something from him. He had been acting, and Sir had caught him talking to the cat about a gift. “Can I know what it is?”

“So, I was at the store and I saw a cat leash and thought ‘Knightgale probably wants to see more of the world’ so I bought it,” Charles said, bringing it up from his lap. He smiled brightly as he called Knightgale to him.

Knightgale meowed at it suspiciously, which caused both of the men to laugh.

“Trust me Knightgale, I’m sure that you’ll like it,” Charles said petting the cat. 

No matter how much asking Charles did, Sir refused to let him take Knightgale out after dinner when it was getting darker by the moment. “You can do it tomorrow morning, Charles.” 

Bright and early the next morning Charles got up, grabbed the cat and forced him into the harness that the leash hooked to.

“Look, Knightgale, I’m not trying to hurt you, I just want you to see what is beyond the yard. Isn’t that going to be so cool?” Charles gave up on talking to the cat when it stopped meowing back at him. 

It suffices to say that Knightgale hated the harness. 

He laid down on the floor, not moving. Sir chuckled at the cat being overdramatic, but Charles just found it concerning.

“What if he doesn’t like the harness?”

“It’s obvious he doesn’t.”

“Do you think it’s still a good idea to take him out?”

“Yes,” Sir responded to the question every time that Charles had asked it. Knightgale needed to go out and try to make cat friends. It looked like he was getting lonely being the only cat here. And it wasn’t like there were other cats at the mill.

After a couple of days of Knightgale being in the harness, he gave up on being dramatic. He had gotten used to the harness and was acting like normal. So Charles decided it was time. 

He attached the actual leash part to the harness. 

And left.

The hardest thing to do, Charles quickly realized, is waiting for the cat to walk. He definitely didn’t want to drag his cat around. That would suck for him and for Knightgale. 

So he patiently waited as Knightgale walked down the sidewalk. He smelled almost everything that he came into contact with, which was slightly annoying to Charles, but he could handle it. 

Charles opted to walk around the block to not overload Knightgale.

Once they made it home, Charles took off the harness.

And before Knightgale went to sleep, he meowed in happiness.

~~~

Roughly a month after Charles first took Knightgale out, Sir convinced him that he could let Knightgale out without a leash. Charles relented easily when Sir gave him pouty eyes and placed gentle kisses all over his face.

Knightgale usually came home when it was just starting to get dark, but then one night he didn’t. 

“Do you think something could’ve happened to him, Sir?” Charles asked with tears in his eyes. Sir pulled Charles into a hug, trying his best to comfort the man.

“I’m sure that Knightgale can protect himself. He’s grown into quite the muscular cat,” Sir said, hoping that the cat could protect himself.

“But what if-”

“We’re not going to ponder about the what if’s. We’re going to go to bed and he will be here in the morning, okay?” 

“Okay,” Charles said.

Sir kissed him over and over until the cat was forgotten for the night.

Sir awoke when he heard loud meowing coming from above his face. He woke up, thankful that Knightgale hadn’t gone to trying to wake him up with his claws. 

Knightgale paced back and forth, a little angrily, as Sir got up and changed. He didn’t want to wake Charles up so early. 

Sir followed the cat out the door and through the neighborhood. 

Knightgale stopped multiple times so that Sir could catch up.

Sir was starting to get cold from the early morning autumn air and cursed himself for not grabbing a jacket. 

After walking who knows how long, Knightgale slipped under a bush and walked out holding a little kitten by the scruff off the neck.

Sir gasped as Knightgale sat it down and went back under the bush. He understood why the cat hadn't come home last night. 

The kittens would have been so cold last night.

Knightgale walked out with two more little kittens, all with different patterns. 

Sir picked them up into his arms, holding them close. He hoped he would be able to heat them up a bit by holding them. 

Knightgale leads the way back home. Where Charles awaited them.

“Where were you?” Charles asked with panic staining his features. “Both you and the cat were gone this morning. I didn't know w-” he cut himself short when he saw the kittens in Sir’s arms.

“Knightgale lead me to these babies this morning. It was really early so I didn’t want to wake you,” Sir said sheepishly look anywhere but at Charles.

Charles let Sir pass but not without giving him a very loving kiss.

“We have to take them to the vet before we keep them. I don't want them to be sick and then get Knightgale sick,” Charles said, grabbing their jackets. 

“Are we going right now?” Sir asked. Charles chuckled as an answer and took the kitten from Sir so he could put on his jacket.

They had walked quickly to the vet and were able to be seen right away.

Charles and Sir sat in the waiting room, both slightly nervous with the outcome.

They both looked up as the vet walked back through the door.

“The kittens healthy for being found abandoned. You are going to have to use tea on a rag to help with their eyes. And they need to drink milk for a week or two more. If you would wait here I will get you the cats in a carrier. I’ll also get you a syringe with a small enough nipple for them,” the doctor then went back to the room.

Charles looked at Sir with a face of pure relief. Sir smiled back and kissed the top of Charles’s forehead. 

The doctor came back with the cats and Sir carried them home.

“I love our family,” Charles said letting the kittens free.

Sir smiled down at him and agreed.

Knightgale, wrapped around the kittens, meowed his agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys didn't get too annoyed when Knightgale would meow at the end of the moments, I found it insanely cute.


End file.
